One night in Texas
by Arakasi
Summary: 1872 à Lonesome Dove, Texas. Un incident fâcheux a des conséquences inattendues et dramatiques au sein de la toute fraichement formée Hat Creek Cattle Company.


**Titre :**One night in Texas  
**Auteur :**Arakasi  
**Base :**Lonesome Dove  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Larry McMurtry  
**Personnages :** Augustus McCrae et Woodrow F. Call, of course, mais aussi le reste de la Hat Creek Cattle Company au grand complet, à savoir le petit Newt, Pea Eye, Deets et Bolivar.  
**Genre :**Weeeeeestern ! Enfin, non, pas seulement, mais un peu quand même…  
**Résumé :** 1872 à Lonesome Dove, Texas. Un incident fâcheux a des conséquences inattendues et dramatiques au sein de la toute fraichement formée Hat Creek Cattle Company.

**Com perso :**Bon, ben, après avoir lu du western, vu du western et écouté du western, ces six derniers mois, il était temps que j'en écrive un peu, non ? Pour info : récit se déroulant en 1872, c'est à dire huit années avant le début du roman et peu de temps après qu'Augustus et Call aient quitté les Texas rangers pour se lancer sans grand enthousiasme dans le commerce de chevaux. Ce qui doit donner aux deux lascars un peu plus de la cinquantaine, à vue de nez… A noter également que cette fanfic est davantage basée sur le roman que sur la série TV parce que, si celle-ci est très sympathique et réussie, le roman de base est quant à lui une vraie petite _merveille_. (Oh et la chanson est de Stevie Ray Vaughan).

Arakasi vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

...

**One night in Texas**

...

_« I nearly threw my life away  
A drink, a girl without a name  
But that was all yesterday  
I wish I could turn back the time  
My love she was so far away … »_

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il y avait ensuite ?

Renversé sur son siège sous le porche de la Hat Creek Cattle Company, une bouteille de whisky confortablement nichée entre les genoux, Augustus ferma les yeux dans un effort pour se remémorer la fin de la chanson. En vain. C'était une fille qui l'avait chantée, ça, il s'en souvenait une petite brunette aux yeux bleus qui s'égosillait plutôt joliment, le coude appuyé au piano d'un saloon de Austin. Sans doute une putain, même s'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir accompagnée dans sa chambre. Ce souvenir datait d'une dizaine d'années et manquait un peu de clarté, mais il se rappelait avoir trouvé la fille appétissante et la chanson agréable à l'oreille, même si les paroles en étaient un peu geignardes à son goût.

_« My love she was so far away… »_

Rien à faire, la suite lui échappait. Augustus rouvrit les paupières et chercha les gars du regard, davantage par habitude que pour leur demander une assistance qu'ils auraient bien été incapables de fournir – Call ne mettait jamais les pieds dans un saloon, Deets n'avait pas l'oreille musicale, Pea Eye s'en foutait et le petit Newt était trop jeune. Une belle troupe de lourdauds ignares, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

On était en fin d'après-midi et le soleil commençait à s'incliner imperceptiblement sur la ligne d'horizon. Le temps était chaud et sec, comme il l'avait été la veille et le serait sans doute le lendemain, et des nuages de poussière dansaient doucement au dessus du sol, roulant d'un bout à l'autre du ranch miteux qu'ils avaient édifié, lui et Call, trois ans plus tôt. En tendant l'oreille, Augustus pouvait entendre les coups de burin de son associé qui s'échinait avec une ardeur masochiste à l'intérieur de la grange en voie de construction. Pea Eye et Deets étaient hors de vue eux aussi, probablement occupés à creuser un puits, planter une clôture ou toutes autres activités harassantes et – de l'avis de Gus – débilitantes. Tout le monde bossait dur à la Hat Creek Cattle Company. Tout le monde sauf lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de Call d'avoir essayé de lui mettre une hache ou un marteau entre les mains, mais Augustus avait des idées très arrêtées sur le travail et, surtout, sur les moyens d'y échapper.

Même le petit Newt travaillait. Agenouillé à une dizaine de mètres du porche, la chemise collée sur le dos par la sueur, il taillait des piquets pour la clôture du second corral que Call souhaitait construire derrière la maison.

Pas un boulot très facile pour un gosse de huit ans, mais quand Augustus en avait fait la remarque, peu après l'arrivée de Newt au ranch, Call s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard revêche. « Je faisais la même chose à son âge » avait-il dit. « Et on voit ce que ça a donné… » avait répliqué sournoisement Augustus. À ce stade, la discussion s'était rapidement envenimée et aurait probablement viré à l'engueulade sans l'intervention pacificatrice de Deets. La plupart des conversations d'Augustus et de Call se muaient en dispute mais le gamin était un sujet particulièrement sensible, de ceux que l'on abordait qu'avec des pincettes. Gus n'avait jamais utilisé des pincettes pour quoi que ce soit. Les pincettes, c'était pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient ou ce qu'ils pensaient et lui-même n'avait jamais souffert d'un tel handicap.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le gosse cria.

Davantage un cri de surprise que de douleur, et pas très sonore avec ça, aussi Augustus ne s'en inquiéta-t-il pas outre mesure. Il était dans la nature des gamins de crier comme dans celle du chien d'aboyer ou du cheval de ruer, non ? Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et vit le petit Newt toujours assis sur le sol. Le gamin avait laissé choir son outil et fixait un point entre ses deux jambes, une expression de stupeur presque comique plaquée sur son visage empourpré par l'effort. Quelque chose fila près de son pied gauche, une longue forme ocre et sinueuse qui disparut en un éclair dans un trou de sable.

Augustus lâcha un juron.

Il avait déjà dégringolé les marches de la maison et parcouru la moitié du chemin qui le séparait du gosse, quand Call émergea à son tour de la grange. Il embrassa la scène du regard, les sourcils froncés, et avança sur l'enfant à grands pas furibonds. Apeuré et honteux, le petit tenta bravement de se remettre sur pieds, s'accrochant de la main au manche de sa hachette.

« Bouge pas ! » aboya Augustus.

Le gosse en retomba aussi sec sur les fesses. Sous sa frange de courts cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Il regardait alternativement les deux hommes, ne sachant de quoi il devait s'effrayer le plus, de la voix rogue de Gus ou de visage soudain blafard du Capitaine qui s'était brutalement pétrifié à quelques mètres de là, le regard figé sur le mince sillon laissé par le corps du serpent.

Augustus fut à ses côtés en trois enjambées. Il s'agenouilla auprès du garçon et retroussa la jambe de son pantalon pour dévoiler la peau pâle du mollet sur laquelle perlaient deux petites gouttes de sang. Il jura à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois, avant de se tourner vers Call.

« Où est Deets ? » demanda-t-il.

Son associé lui rendit un regard légèrement hagard.

« Quoi ?

- Deets, merde ! Où t'as envoyé Deets ? »

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Call pour se reprendre et faire volte-face en beuglant le nom de Deets avec assez de force pour se faire entendre par delà le Rio Grande. L'ancien éclaireur noir accourut aussitôt, jaillissant de l'arrière de la maison et tenant toujours à la main le seau d'eau qu'il venait de ramener du fleuve. C'était toujours Deets qui s'occupait des morsures de serpents. Augustus et Call ne redoutaient personne un revolver à la main, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne valaient tripette quand il s'agissait de manier une arme blanche et se reposaient entièrement sur Deets quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

En voyant l'enfant à terre, celui-ci lâcha l'anse de son seau et l'eau se répandit sur le sol, immédiatement absorbée par le sable brûlant. Il jeta un coup d'œil coupable au Capitaine, comme s'attendant à moitié à se faire réprimander pour sa maladresse, mais Call ne parut pas noter l'incident. Les yeux posés sur le gosse et sur sa jambe dénudée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de la scène. Face à son atonie, Augustus se résigna avec contrariété à endosser un rôle qu'il exécrait entre tous : prendre le contrôle des opérations.

« Charcute-moi ça, Deets ! dit-il sèchement. On te le tient. Je m'occupe des jambes, Call lui tiendra les épaules. Woodrow ? Woodrow ? Eh, _Woodrow ! _»

Avec un temps de retard, Call s'agenouilla enfin auprès du garçon et lui plaqua les épaules à terre, tandis qu'Augustus lui agrippait les chevilles et que Deets dégainait le poignard passé à sa ceinture. Le premier choc passé, Newt commençait à prendre conscience de la situation et il s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille, contemplant avec une terreur muette la trace bien nette de la morsure du reptile sur sa jambe. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre et probable qu'il se serait déjà mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans la présence de Call. Mais Call était là, justement, penché au dessus de sa tête, sa transpiration lui coulant sur le front en lourdes gouttes salées, et le gamin se serait laissé hacher vif plutôt que d'émettre ne-serait-ce qu'un gémissement devant lui.

« Cap'taine, bredouilla-t-il. Cap'taine, j'suis désolé… »

Call le dévisagea fixement et ne parvint qu'à émettre un borborygme inarticulé. Ce fut Augustus qui lui répondit gentiment, accompagnant ses propos d'une secousse amicale aux chevilles :

« Te fais pas de bile, Newt. C'est pas ta faute. T'as mal ? »

Le gosse hocha la tête.

Gus lui sourit.

« Ben, ça va pas tarder à faire encore plus mal d'ici quelques secondes, annonça-t-il gaiement. Mais ça te fait pas peur, non, un vrai dur comme toi ? »

Newt acquiesça derechef, d'un petit mouvement raide de la nuque, pathétique de courage résignée. Ses mâchoires étaient si serrées que les tendons s'en dessinaient sur la peau blême de ses joues et il les garda ainsi pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Le poignard de Deets courait délicatement sur son mollet, incisant la chair autour de la morsure, mais le garçon restait muet, raide comme un piquet dans la poigne des deux hommes. Augustus plaisantait, alternant taquineries et encouragements, mais ce n'était pas lui que l'enfant regardait. Il dévorait littéralement Call des yeux, avec sur ses traits déformés par la souffrance une expression à vous fendre le cœur – mais encore fallait-il avoir le cœur assez tendre pour être fendu…

Au bout de quatre pénibles minutes, Deets reposa son couteau et cracha sur le sol le sang âcre qu'il avait aspiré. On relâcha doucement l'enfant pris de frissons mais toujours conscient et l'éclaireur noir le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison, Gus sur ses talons, et ils couchèrent Newt sur son lit mal rembourré dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre commune.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir installé le garçon aussi confortablement que faire se pouvait qu'Augustus réalisa que Call n'avait pas suivi le mouvement. Dissimulant son irritation, il se tourna vers le petit et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'es un chef, Newt ! lui dit-il. On est tous des femmelettes à côté de toi. »

Le gosse faisait peine à voir, pâle comme un linge et les yeux gonflés des larmes de douleur qu'il ne retenait plus maintenant que le Capitaine n'était plus dans parages, mais il sourit tout de même en retour. Les rigoles de sang qui coulaient de sa jambe maculaient les draps de gouttelettes rouges, mais il tenait bon. C'était vraiment un bon garçon. Un brave garçon. Augustus le récompensa d'un ébouriffage de cheveux approbateur, puis gratifia Deets d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Call n'y était pas.

Augustus sortit sous le porche et le trouva accroupi prêt du tonneau qui servait aux ablutions de l'équipe. Call lui tournait le dos et ne broncha pas quand Gus descendit les marches pour le rejoindre. Les manches de sa chemise relevées, le chapeau posé au sol, il s'aspergeait la tête et le cou. Des ruisselets de boue lui coulaient sur la nuque, jusque dans le col de sa chemise. Il ne parlait pas. Rien d'inhabituel à cela – Call n'avait jamais été très bavard – mais certains de ses silences avaient un caractère particulier, une certaine épaisseur qui les distinguait de son mutisme habituel. Celui-ci aurait arrêté des balles de calibre 50 tirées à bout portant. Mais pas Augustus. Rien n'arrêtait jamais Augustus quand il avait décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il contourna le tonneau pour se placer en face de Call et capter son regard. Sans succès. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur l'eau trouble et continuait à se laver la figure comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pourrais y aller. » dit Augustus.

Call releva la tête. Il avait une expression bizarre, curieusement figée, et regardait Gus comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Aller où ? demanda-t-il.

- Voir le gamin. Rester un peu avec lui, si t'en as envie. »

L'autre homme resta silencieux un si long moment qu'Augustus envisagea de répéter sa proposition, au cas où celle-ci aurait mal été comprise, mais Call secoua la tête.

« Je vois pas à quoi ça servirait…

- Bon Dieu, Woodrow, s'exclama Augustus brusquement exaspéré. Tu comprends jamais rien, hein ? Il s'agit pas de savoir si tu peux servir à quelque chose – Bien sûr que tu servirais à rien, t'as jamais su y faire avec les morsures de serpents ! – mais de ce que tu _veux_ faire. Tu veux pas être avec lui ?

- Je vois pas à quoi ça servirait » répéta Call.

Il parlait d'une voix caverneuse et ne semblait pas avoir saisi un traitre mot de la petite tirade d'Augustus. Autant houspiller un mur de torchis. Call avait définitivement cessé d'être accessible, se renfermant si étroitement sur lui-même qu'aucune tentative d'approche ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Le phénomène n'était pas fréquent, mais quand il advenait, Augustus savait que l'on ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Généralement, il laissait couler et attendait que cela passe – cela passait toujours, même s'il fallait parfois pour cela plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, la colère battait trop fort dans le pouls d'Augustus, réveillant une agressivité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

« Il peut encore mourir. » lâcha-t-il rudement.

Call ne répondit rien. Il ramassa son Stetson et se l'enfonça sur la tête avant de se relever. S'empara de sa carabine posée contre un des piliers du porche et tourna les talons, s'éloignant en direction du corral. Augustus le suivit d'un œil mécontent jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la grange à moitié construite. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même pour avoir énoncé une mesquinerie, une cruauté qui ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit en temps normal – Dieu savait qu'il ne désirait pas la mort du garçon ! – mais furieux surtout contre Call qui prenait la fuite en abandonnant ce môme livide et courageux qui luttait contre les larmes dans la chambre commune.

Augustus ramassa la bouteille de whisky qui trainait toujours sur les marches et rentra dans la maison.

…

L'après-midi s'écoula dans une atmosphère morose.

Deets n'avait pas quitté la chambre où il tenait compagnie au gamin. Pea Eye, qui était revenu d'une expédition à l'épicerie de Lonesome Dove quelques heures après l'incident, errait devant la maison comme une âme en peine. Le Capitaine ayant disparu, il ignorait si le travail commencé en début de journée devait être continué et n'avait pas le cœur de se mettre à sa recherche pour le lui demander. Il aimait beaucoup le garçon et le savoir souffrant lui ôtait toute énergie. Ils aimaient tous beaucoup le garçon. Même le vieux Bolivar – l'acariâtre cuisinier mexicain que Call avait engagé quelques mois plus tôt – restait silencieux et maussade, s'abstenant d'empoisonner l'air de ses habituelles vitupérations.

Gus passa le reste de la journée à sa place accoutumée sous le porche, les jambes étalées devant lui et la bouteille de whisky posée sur le ventre. Il en buvait une gorgée de temps à autre, mais l'alcool avait un goût âpre qui lui brouillait l'estomac et il finit par se débarrasser de la bouteille en la balançant dans la direction approximative du corral.

Augustus n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament vindicatif et sa colère s'était rapidement apaisée, remplacée par un fatalisme philosophe qui lui était plus naturel. Le gosse mourait ou il ne mourait pas. Woodrow viendrait le voir ou il ne le ferait pas. Dans les deux cas, on ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. L'idée lui venait parfois à l'esprit que, si le garçon mourait finalement et si Call n'était pas réapparu d'ici-là, il serait peut-être forcé de mettre un terme à leur association et de quitter la Hat Creek Cattle Company. Ce n'était pas une idée plaisante. Woodrow F. Call avait d'innombrables défauts et s'avérait souvent épuisant à côtoyer au quotidien, mais Gus s'était fait à lui. Vingt-quatre ans de collaboration, ce n'était pas rien… En outre, il commençait à se faire un peu âgé pour changer aussi radicalement d'habitudes.

Ils avaient déjà frôlé la rupture à plusieurs reprises, ces dernières années, d'abord quand Call avait abandonné la mère du garçon, puis quand celui-ci était venu vivre chez eux à la mort de Maggie. Une chance que le petit Newt ait été à ce point écrasé de chagrin, sinon il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer les tensions qu'avait créées son arrivée au sein de la Hat Creek Cattle Company. On avait gueulé sacrément fort dans la salle à manger certains soirs et, pendant les deux premiers mois, Call n'avait passé qu'une nuit sur sept au ranch. Pendant quelques temps, Augustus avait pensé qu'il allait définitivement leur fausser compagnie et c'était toujours avec une pointe de surprise qu'il le voyait revenir au matin, la carabine sous le bras et le visage aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison.

Mais Call n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas reconnu le gamin pour autant, ni cessé de le rudoyer – ce qui n'avait aucune signification en soit puisque Call rudoyait tout le monde sans exception – mais semblait avoir temporairement accepté sa présence. Le gamin avait une bonne nature et, une fois sa tristesse apaisée, il s'était rapidement adapté à la vie au ranch. Petit à petit, semaine après semaine, les choses étaient revenues à la normale : Call travaillait, Pea Eye, Deets et le petit Newt l'imitaient et Gus buvait du whisky.

Et voilà que, moins d'un an plus tard, le petit était malade et Call parti au diable.

Augustus s'en irait ou il ne s'en irait pas. Cela aussi, on n'y pouvait pas grand chose, alors autant ne pas y songer et continuer à picoler. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et le goût de pisse de l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses. Avec tout cela, les paroles de la chanson lui étaient complètement sorties de la tête…

Le soir arriva, entrainant avec lui la fraicheur nocturne, et Call ne revenait toujours pas. Augustus qui avait toujours adoré regarder le soleil se coucher n'en éprouva cette fois aucun plaisir. Dans la maison, les gars s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un dîner mélancolique et il les rejoignit. Pendant la majeure partie du repas, Gus tenta de remonter le moral des troupes – asticotant Bolivar sur la médiocrité de ses talents culinaires et Pea Eye sur le coup de sabot qu'il avait reçu au genou en début de journée – mais sans parvenir à dérider qui que ce soit. De guerre lasse, il finit par renoncer et termina son assiette en silence comme les autres. Une fois la nourriture remballée, il se rendit dans la chambre commune pour voir comment allait le gamin et le trouva inconscient, son corps maigrelet parcouru de soubresauts, son petit visage si blanc qu'il en semblait presque translucide.

« Il a de la fièvre, annonça tristement Deets.

- Bah, toi aussi, tu as déjà eu de la fièvre. C'est rien, la fièvre : on transpire un peu, on vomit un bon coup et puis ça passe. Demain matin, il sera frais comme un gardon !

- Sûr, m'sieur Gus… » répondit Deets.

Sa réponse manquait pour le moins de conviction et Augustus n'en ressentait guère davantage. Il retourna sous le porche et contempla le paysage noyé dans l'obscurité en se demandant où diable il pourrait bien aller s'il quittait le Texas. Bien entendu, rien le forçait _réellement_ à quitter le Texas, mais il avait la curieuse impression qu'y demeurer serait inapproprié s'il cessait toute relation avec Woodrow F. Call. Il pourrait éventuellement retourner dans le Tennessee – en cherchant bien, il devrait pouvoir retrouver quelques parents oubliés dans le coin… L'Oklahoma était également une solution séduisante, à condition que Clara y demeure toujours et soit revenue à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Hypothèse peu probable, mais savait-on jamais ?

…

Augustus finit par s'assoupir vers le milieu de la nuit pour s'éveiller en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. L'aube venait de se lever et le désert baignait encore dans la chaude lumière matinale. Il se redressa en grimaçant, étirant ses articulations ankylosées. À quelques crampes près, il ne se sentait pas trop mal, n'ayant jamais été un gros dormeur. Il pénétra dans la maison au moment où Deets quittait la chambre commune. L'ancien éclaireur noir avait le pas raide et les traits tirés par l'insomnie, mais un sourire lui fendait le visage et le cœur d'Augustus en fut immédiatement allégé. Si Deets souriait, alors le pire était passé.

« Le petit va mieux ? » demanda-t-il

Deets hocha vigoureusement la tête et il paraissait si heureux qu'Augustus lui sourit largement en retour. Il lui pressa l'épaule avec un rire de satisfaction.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Il est en acier, ce gamin, costaux comme un bœuf. Il nous entererra tous, vieux débris que nous sommes ! Mais Bol d'abord, parce que c'est Bol le plus âgé.

- Sûr, m'sieur Gus. » dit Deets.

Son ton était bien plus guilleret que la veille, mais, après une seconde de réflexion, il se rembrunit. Deets n'était pas un imbécile et il avait même un sacré flair pour deviner quand le vent soufflait dans la mauvaise direction. Et le vent avait soufflé rudement fort, la nuit dernière… Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche des autres membres de la Hat Creek Cattle Company, mais ne vit que le vieux Bolivar qui préparait le café en lorgnant Augustus d'un œil venimeux.

« Il est où, le Capitaine ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

Gus haussa les épaules.

« Parti ferrer un cheval, nettoyer son colt ou envahir le Mexique à lui tout seul. Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

Pea Eye traversa le seuil de la maison juste à temps pour entendre ces derniers mots. Il avait pris ses couvertures, la veille au soir, et était parti dormir à l'abri de la grange à moitié construite. Pea Eye détestait voir le gamin malade et l'idée de partager sa chambre alors qu'il agonisait peut-être l'avait mis dans tous ses états, au point qu'il avait sagement préféré s'isoler pour la nuit – une nuit qui s'était de toutes façons révélée détestable entre les piqures des insectes réfugiés dans la paille et un flot continu de cauchemars nébuleux. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et fixa Gus avec des yeux de chouette.

« Le Capitaine ? répéta-t-il. Ben, il est assis dans le corral avec les chevaux. »

Augustus lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que Call fout dans le corral ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu lui as pas demandé ?

- Ben, non. » répondit Pea Eye.

Il avait l'air sincèrement interloqué comme si l'idée de demander à Call ce qu'il fichait le cul vissé sur le sable au milieu des chevaux ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. À bien y réfléchir, c'était presque certainement le cas. Si Call s'était soudainement mis à monter à cheval à poil, Pea Eye n'aurait jamais osé l'interroger à ce sujet et en aurait probablement conclu que, puisque le Capitaine faisait ainsi, l'absence de caleçon devait être l'accoutrement le plus judicieux et le plus confortable pour dresser des mustangs. Soucieux de ne pas mécontenter Gus, il ajouta tout de même, serviable :

« Je l'ai vu ce matin en sortant de la grange pour aller pisser. Je lui ai dit bonjour, mais je crois pas qu'il m'ait remarqué. »

Augustus gloussa, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

« Il aurait sûrement rien remarqué si t'étais venu te vider sous son nez… ricana-t-il. Vous savez quoi, les filles ? Allez donc saluer le gamin de ma part. Moi, je vais aller voir combien de scalps mexicains Call nous a rapporté. »

Sur ce, il quitta la maison et descendit les quelques marches du porche, considérablement ragaillardi. Contrariété et cafard s'étaient évanouis comme par enchantement et il se sentait d'humeur à jouer aux cartes et à chanter avec les putains de San Antonio pour le reste de la journée. Il sifflotait en marchant en direction de la grange et manqua de s'affaler en se prenant les pieds dans la bouteille qu'il avait jetée au sol la veille. Augustus la ramassa et en lorgna le contenu d'un œil méfiant. La bouteille avait bien résisté au vol plané de la soirée et était encore à moitié remplie d'un liquide tout à fait buvable d'aspect, quoique légèrement boueux. Gus la calla sous son bras et continua sa route.

Conformément aux dires de Pea Eye, il trouva son associé dans le corral. Call était assis, le dos contre le mur de la grange et la carabine posée sur les cuisses. Il avait remonté ses genoux et appuyé son front contre un de ses bras repliés. Son chapeau était rabattu sur ses yeux et il n'eut aucune réaction à l'entrée d'Augustus dans le corral, pas même quand un des chevaux décampa à son approche, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière rouge.

Augustus le poussa du bout de la botte, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'énergie.

« Tu dors ? » demanda-t-il.

Call leva les yeux et le regarda. Visiblement non, il ne dormait pas, mais l'état de veille ne le rendait pas plus volubile. Conscient qu'il ne fallait jamais compté sur Woodrow F. Call pour débuter une conversation quelle qu'elle soit, Augustus continua crânement :

« La fièvre du môme est tombée si ça t'intéresse de le savoir. Deets et Pea Eye sont en train de le chouchouter comme des mères poules et, d'ici trois jours, probable qu'il pourra de nouveau scier des piquets. T'en dis quoi, hein ? »

Call n'en disait rien.

Il restait immobile, tout raide, et les traits anormalement blêmes et tirés sous l'ombre de son Stetson. Le sable soulevé par les sabots des chevaux s'était déposé sur sa tête et ses épaules, donnant à sa barbe et à ses cheveux un aspect roussâtre inhabituel.

Il avait l'air si fatigué qu'Augustus en fut un instant décontenancé, lui qui ne s'étonnait jamais de rien. Call était l'homme le plus dur à la tâche qu'il ait jamais connu. Gus l'avait vu chevaucher des jours et des nuits sans manifester davantage qu'une mauvaise humeur et un mutisme plus prononcés que d'accoutume. Huit ans plus tôt, au large de Santa Fe, ils avaient pisté pendant soixante-douze heures d'affilée une bande de pistoleros mexicains et, à l'issue de cette longue et exténuante chasse, Call n'avait pas paru plus épuisé, plus vidé qu'il ne le paraissait aujourd'hui.

Puis Augustus comprit. Call n'était pas allé au bord du Rio Grande cette nuit-là. Il n'était pas allé ferrer un cheval, envahir le Mexique ou toute autre activité aussi saugrenue. Foutre, non ! En quittant Augustus la veille, il n'avait pas dépassé la grange et s'était assis là, dans le corral, pour y passer le reste de l'après-midi et toute la nuit qui avait suivi. Englué dans l'indécision. Rongé d'angoisse et de honte. Aussi incapable de s'éloigner de la maison que d'y pénétrer. Il y avait dans tout cela quelque chose d'irrésistiblement cocasse et de désolant à la fois, mais, Gus étant Gus, il préféra en rire. Il s'appuya contre la cloison de la grange en secouant la tête avec un effarement hilare :

« T'es buté, Woodrow. Bon Dieu, ce que t'es buté !

- C'est toi qui est buté… rétorqua Call, plutôt mollement.

- C'est pas faux, concéda gaiement Augustus. Mais moins que toi. »

Il tendit charitablement la bouteille à Call qui l'accepta après une seconde flottement. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en avala plusieurs longues rasades dont il recracha aussitôt l'essentiel entre les pieds d'Augustus.

« Merde, c'est plein de sable, grogna-t-il.

« Possible, admit Augustus. Elle a un peu trainé sur le sol… »

Assemblés autour d'eux comme des bourgeois attendant le début de la messe, les chevaux les couvraient d'un œil intrigué et ensommeillé. Un poulain bai poussa l'audace jusqu'à frotter son nez contre le coude d'Augustus dans l'espoir d'obtenir un morceau de pain. Gus le repoussa d'une chiquenaude amicale, puis, pliant les genoux avec un petit gémissement de douleur – les nuits à la belle étoile n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge ! – s'assit aux côtés de Call.

Woodrow n'ayant pas l'air porté sur le whisky ce matin, il récupéra sa bouteille et s'en octroya une gorgée circonspecte. Le liquide doré avait une consistance un peu déroutante, mais n'avait pas mauvais goût pour autant. En tout cas, il n'avait surement pas mérité le traitement indigne que Call lui avait réservé, mais Call était une brute et traitait aussi mal le bon alcool qu'il traitait les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. Augustus se décrassa le gosier bruyamment pendant quelques minutes, puis reposa la bouteille entre ses jambes. Il essuya d'un revers de main les grains de sable restés accrochés dans sa moustache avec un grognement de contentement. Obstiné, le poulain aventureux s'était approché à nouveau et reniflait avec intérêt le rebord du chapeau de Call sans que celui-ci semble noter sa présence ou s'en soucier outre mesure.

« Tu sais, déclara Augustus sur le ton de la conversation. Je t'ai vu faire des trucs sacrément bizarres ces dernières années, mais ça… Ça, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Les types normaux font pas des machins pareils, tu vois ? Les types normaux, quand leur fils est malade comme un chiot de prairie, ils vont pas s'asseoir dans un foutu corral parmi les canassons ils…

- Gus ?

- Ouais ?

- Juste pour cette fois… Tu pourrais pas la fermer ? »

Augustus soupesa gravement la question. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'interrompre une discussion qui s'annonçait prometteuse et refusait par principe d'obéir à un ordre de Call quel qu'il soit – s'il se mettait à suivre les ordres de Call, l'arrogance naturelle et le tempérament tyrannique de ce dernier ne connaitraient bientôt plus de bornes, une extrémité que Gus tenait à tout prix à éviter.

D'un autre côté, Call avait _vraiment_ l'air crevé. Et malheureux. Et malade. Ils avaient tous eu une longue et pénible nuit et peut-être certains en avaient-ils souffert davantage que d'autres. Et, ma foi, si l'on considérait les choses d'un certain point de vue, la demande de Call pouvait passer pour une prière et non pour un ordre. Dans ce cas, la fierté d'Augustus ne serait pas entachée, s'il faisait montre de magnanimité.

Il sourit.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je fais ça uniquement parce que je trouve déloyal de frapper un homme à terre. »

Call ne répliqua rien – preuve que toute énergie combattive l'avait provisoirement abandonné – et Augustus se jugea satisfait. Il avait eu le dernier mot de la conversation et obtenu un avantage qu'il ne manquerait pas d'exploiter amplement durant les jours qui suivraient. Etendant ses longues jambes dans la poussière, il abaissa les paupières et offrit son visage incliné aux caresses du soleil matinal. D'ici une heure à peine, la chaleur serait devenue insupportable et ils sueraient tous les deux à grosses gouttes s'ils ne s'abritaient pas à l'ombre, mais, pour le moment, le temps était doux, le vent presque frais et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient particulièrement pressés de bouger.

Le poulain s'était finalement désintéressé du Stetson de Call et était parti d'un pas dansant rejoindre sa mère à l'autre bout du corral. À moitié dissimulé sous la queue de la jument, il leur présentait maintenant son arrière-train sans cesser de les lorgner par dessus sa maigre épaule d'un œil qu'Augustus jugea particulièrement imbécile. Il avait toujours considéré les équidés comme des animaux stupides, n'en déplaise aux idées communément en vigueur chez les cowboys et les ranchers. Les cochons, voilà des animaux qui en avaient dans le crâne ! La tête appuyée contre la cloison de la grange, les yeux mi-clos, Augustus se demanda distraitement ce que dirait Call si il lui proposait d'abandonner l'élevage des chevaux pour celui des cochons. Beaucoup de choses probablement et pas des plus affables. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui poser la question, de préférence quand il serait en train de boire l'abominable café de Bolivar. Gus pouffa, puis bailla. Une sacrée longue nuit, vraiment…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à fredonner.

Comment était-ce déjà ? Ah oui !

_« My love she was so far away  
I was so out of my mind  
It took her so by  
I still can see tears in her eyes  
One night In Texas was all I needed  
One night In Texas was all I needed »_


End file.
